Porque mereces sufrir
by MillaPattzn
Summary: HLC2\ Él la había traicionado antes. Entonces... ¿Porque ella no podría traicionarlo a él?  Si tan solo no hubieras roto mi corazón… no tendría que romper el tuyo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"<strong>__  
><em>**

**_Título: Porque mereces sufrir__  
><em>**

**_Penname: MillaPatzzn__  
><em>**

**_Summary:_**

**_ Él la había traicionado. Entonces... ¿Porque ella no podría traicionarlo a él? _****_«Si tan solo no hubieras roto mi corazón… no tendría que romper el tuyo»_**

**_Pareja: Edward-Bella__  
><em>**

**_Número de palabras: 10,030_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Porque mereces sufrir...<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Dedicado a KoteCullenSwan*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Del odio al amor hay un paso, del amor al odio un instante"_**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Isabella Swan estaba de pie mirando con indiferencia los cuadros que estaban frente a ella. Ningún cuadro le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para querer hacer una apuesta por él. Todos eran basura; desperdicio de material y tiempo. Llevo la copa de brandy a sus labios y bebió lentamente disfrutando del sabor. Miro por encima de su hombro y rodo los ojos al ver a Tanya Denali hablar efusivamente con su amigo Jacob tratando de rozar sus pechos contra el cuerpo de su amigo.

_Vulgar_.

Tanya Denali era el ejemplo de aquella palabra. Mujer de treinta y tantos soltera y dueña de un cuerpo de infarto, aunque lo suficientemente usado como dejar de ser un blanco atrayente para los galanes que ahora preferían a las mujeres ingenuas y virginales.

Isabella vio con diversión como Jacob trataba de alejar a la rubia empujándola cortésmente lejos de él. Jacob le dio una mirada suplicante que decía claramente »Ayúdame« pero ella fingió no entenderlo.

Gracias a él ella estaba en ese sitio, rodeada de inútiles artistas bohemios y de enfermos sexuales que veían las exposiciones como un lugar donde encontrar citas. No, no lo ayudaría. Dejaría que Jacob sufriera un poco mientras ella daba vueltas por el lugar buscando algo decente que ver.

Isabella era una mujer práctica e intolerante. No le gustaban los rodeos ni los compromisos sociales que implicaran tener que sonreír forzadamente y ver las insinuaciones de mujeres sin cerebro. Ella prefería estar en su oficina o en su pent-house trabajando o sencillamente leyendo algún libro.

− ¿Isabella?− Isabella se tenso y cerró los ojos al oír esa voz. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía y no estaba para nada contenta de haberse encontrado con esa persona.

− Renée −dijo con voz cortante mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a ella enfundada en un vestido floreado totalmente pasado de moda. La mujer se echo hacia atrás con el rostro compungido ante el rechazo de Isabella.

− Cariño, hija… hace tanto que no te veo −dijo tratando se acercarse para abrazar a Isabella quien al ver el avance de su madre retrocedió un paso mirándola con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Renée se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que no provoco nada más que asco en Isabella.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?−

Renée señaló los cuadros que estaban detrás de ella e Isabella rodo los ojos. No le extrañaba saber que su madre se las estaba dando de artista. Después de todo siempre había sido una vaga sin remedio y la conocía lo suficiente para decir que solo pintaba para no tener que trabajar.

− Voy a estar un par de semanas en la ciudad. Quizás podríamos juntarnos a tomar un café − sugirió Renée con la mirada esperanzada − Tenemos tanto de que hablar. No nos hemos visto desde hace años y quiero ponerme al día. Saber que has hecho de tu vida…

− No pinto ni me dedico a vender chucherías −dijo Bella con un tono frio y calculador− Y no. No nos juntaremos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

− Pero Bella… no hemos hablado desde hace ocho años cariño. Yo pensé que tú… que tú ya me habías perdonado y que podríamos retomar nuestra relación.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y la miró negando con la cabeza. Su madre seguía siendo la misma mujer patética y mártir que había dejado de ver ocho años atrás. Siempre tratando de quitarse la culpa de sus actos…

Estúpida.

− ¿Perdonarte Renée? Perdonar es de Dios… y yo solo soy una simple humana que te aborrece y que no quiere compartir ni el aire que respiras.

− ¡Bella!− dijo Renée presa del horror al escuchar las palabras de su única hija. Bella nunca había sido así. Ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera. No antes del incidente que las alejo.

− Creo que ya es hora de marcharme. Esta exposición es un asco…como todo lo que te rodea − añadió con voz venenosa.

Hablarle de aquella manera a Renée le dio una alegría inexplicable. Siempre había querido decirle a su madre lo zorra que era y lo mucho que la odiaba, lamentablemente no había podido. Cuando Renée la traicionó había estado demasiado triste y rota como para atacarla y se había limitado a guardar sus cosas y tomar la beca que le habían ofrecido para estudiar en Londres. Durante años había guardado el rencor que sentía hacia aquella mujer en su corazón, y ahora que la veía ahí, tan vieja y perdida no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Feliz de que su madre tuviese su merecido por zorra.

− Nos vemos Renée − dijo Isabella dejando a su madre con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Dejó la copa sobre una de las mesillas y salió del local sin importarle que Jacob aún estuviese dentro.

Renée vio como su hija se alejó de ella y sintió vergüenza de si misma. Bella no era aquella adolescente que había huido de casa con el corazón roto gracias a las acciones de su madre. Era otra mujer… una mujer fría y sin corazón.

Sabía que era su culpa… sabía que había perdido a su hija la misma noche que decidió acostarse con su novio.

Renée vio el reflejo del vidrio y sonrió con pesar. Estaba vieja y usada. Los años y los vicios habían arruinado la belleza con la que había deslumbrado a sus amantes. De esa Renée egoísta y hermosa no quedaba nada. Tan solo el recuerdo de los pecados cometidos…

.

.

− Sigo sin entender porque no quisiste hablar con tu madre− murmuró Jacob mientras miraba la televisión −Digo, si yo hubiera estado alejado de mi madre tantos años me gustaría ponerme al día con ella y reanudar la relación. Eso sería lo más lógico. Pero tú la rechazaste como si tuviese lepra, no creas que no me di cuenta. A pesar de tener a Tanya pegada como lapa noté todo lo que ocurrió con tu madre, ¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? Si yo fuera tú… iría donde mi madre y…

− ¿Puedes sencillamente cerrar el pico?− masculló Isabella tecleando sobre su laptop − Si quisiese tu consejo te lo pediría Jacob, pero no lo quiero.

−Pero… ¡Es tu madre!−se quejo Jacob como si fuera lo obvio.

−No, no lo es. Es la mujer que me tuvo durante nueve meses en su cuerpo y que luego me hizo pagarlo durante dieciocho años. Eso es ella, nada más.

− Eres tan jodidamente fría Isabella. No entiendo como rayos me hice tu amigo si yo soy un sol resplandeciente y tú eres tan fría como un vampiro.

− Sencillo; te gusta follarme y no te resistes a mi cuerpo. No hay nada más que explicar− apenas pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió. Sabía que a Jacob le molestaba de sobre manera que ella dijese que su amistad era solo cosa de sexo. Porque en realidad el sexo sólo era una cuota extra en su relación, y ambos sabían que podían sobrevivir sin sexo pero no sin el otro.

− Repite lo que dijiste− masculló molesto mientras la miraba con el seño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Isabella sabía que no debía repetir lo que había dicho anteriormente. Pero ver a Jacob enojado era una de las cosas que más la excitaban.

Algo tenía ese quileute. Podrían ser sus brazos musculosos o tal vez sus marcados bíceps. No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento _necesitaba_ tenerlo dentro de ella, urgentemente. Necesitaba sentir su miembro palpitando dentro de su cavidad, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Sentir algo que no sea el frio de siempre…

Necesitaba sentirse viva.

Sin decir nada se acerco a él y lo abordo besándolo en las partes correctas. Creyó que él no le respondería por su enojo pero segundos más tardes fue echada sobre los hombros de Jacob, quien con un gruñido y una sonora palmada en las nalgas de Isabella la llevo rumbo a la habitación.

Isabella soltó un gemido mezclado con una risa sabiendo exactamente lo que ocurriría cuando Jacob la bajara de sus hombros.

¡Oh sí! Tener un amigo con ventaja era lo mejor del jodido mundo.

.

.

.

− ¡Te odio estúpido animal!− gritó Isabella lanzando uno de sus zapatos al moreno que reía mientras arreglaba su corbata − Eres el peor amigo de la historia de los mejores amigos…

−Duh, duh Bella… no me interesa. Irás si o si al baile de beneficencia, lo prometiste… ¿Lo recuerdas?− dijo con gracia provocando que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

− Estaba teniendo un orgasmo idiota, ¿Cómo pretendes que fuera coherente en ese momento? Te aprovechaste de mi momento de debilidad.

− Sí, lo que digas −respondió burlesco Jacob− Arréglate, salimos en diez minutos…

− ¡Estúpido! −gritó molesta.

Jacob se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad comprometiéndola para esa noche, para que ella participara en ese estúpido baile de beneficencia.

− Eres el peor amigo que he tenido.

− ¡Eso dices ahora…!

− Cállate estúpido −

Isabella se miró al espejo y enojada pasó el cepillo por su cabellera. Nuevamente había caído en una de las artimañas de Jacob. Otra noche perdida entre medio de la frivolidad de las personas. Se maquillo levemente y tomo su cabello con una simple traba, minutos más tardes estaba lista y esperando a Jacob.

− Vámonos _pichicha_.

− Idiota −masculló tomando su abrigo y dejándose guiar por su amigo.

Jacob era su único amigo, el único al que había dejado acercarse lo suficiente como para sentir _algo_. Su amistad era lo único lindo que ella tenía, Jacob era su sol personal. Un sol entre medio de toda esa oscuridad en la que giraba su vida.

Tal como ella lo pensó el baile estaba pensado para personas frívolas y estúpidas. Las mujeres caminaban como si fuera una pasarela, sus vestidos tenían grandes escotes y sus rostros estaban cubiertos de grandes capas de maquillaje. Totalmente opuesta a ella.

Se había enfundado en un sencillo vestido negro y su maquillaje era tan leve que apenas se notaba. No tenía escote porque no quería terminar en la cama de nadie. No quería ser coqueta porque no era lo suficientemente guapa y no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ningún hombre.

No de nuevo.

Luego de aquella vez jamás había vuelto a confiar en nadie con excepción de Jacob. Nunca había entregado nada más, ni su cuerpo ni su alma.

Con Jacob había sido diferente porque ambos eran amigos. Él le había ayudado cuando ella caminaba en medio de espinas y la autocompasión. Pasar el límite de _'amigos'_ a '_amigos con_ sexo' no había supuesto un cambio para ella. Ella sabía que Jacob era bueno…

− Debes divertirte alguna vez en tu vida, Bella. Desde que te conozco nunca has querido salir a ningún lado. Siempre has estado encerrada en tu cuarto escribiendo y…

− Da igual. Estoy aquí y es lo importante, ¿No?

− Pero…

− Pero nada. Ve y diviértete, mira hay una morena ahí y te está mirando −

Jacob se volteó y sonrió. Tal como había dicho su amiga, unas mesas más allá estaba una linda morena mirándolo coquetamente.

− Nos vemos galán− dijo Isabella pasando por delante de él.

Jacob jamás conocería ese aspecto de su vida. No quería que le tuviese lastima.

Años atrás había sido vilmente humillada y menospreciada. No quería que Jacob la viese como la estúpida mujer que había sido engañada por su madre y su novio…

No podría soportar ver a Jacob mirarla con lastima.

Isabella sabía que jamás podría ser la misma mujer que había sido ocho años atrás. Jamás podría sentir nada más que odio y rencor, nunca se enamoraría de nuevo. Nunca entregaría su corazón, nunca más.

Ella había aprendido su lección: no volver a enamorarse jamás.

El amor era cruel y doloroso. Aquella vez lo había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de su madre ser rodeado por aquellos brazos que ella también conocía había acabado con ella. Los gemidos de ambos taladraron su pecho aniquilando su capacidad de amar dejándola como una fría roca.

Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esos recuerdos…

Renée gimiendo el nombre de Edward… de su Edward. Ver como él embestía dentro del cuerpo de su madre y como ella disfrutaba sin importarle que él fuese el novio de su hija.

Los odiaba…

Imágenes llenaron su mente. Imágenes de ella y Edward, recuerdos donde el maldito le decía que la amaba y que no podría vivir sin ella. Recordaba a su madre, aquella mujer a la cual había servido durante toda su infancia como un perro faldero.

¿Cómo podría amar si la habían jodido de tal manera?

Los odiaba, los odiaba a ambos. Odiaba a Renee por ser una perra egoísta que simplemente pensaba en su placer. Odiaba a Edward por traicionarla, por haberle mentido e ilusionado y por haber jugado con ella.

Lo odiaba por haberla jodido de tal manera que ella nunca amaría a nadie. Porque gracias a él ella jamás tendría una familia, jamás tendría un esposo porque nunca confiaría en nadie. Odiaba al mundo por darle la espalda. Odiaba a dios por castigarla con sus padres… por darle un padre cobarde que se había suicidado cuando ella tenía cinco años y una madre que la había utilizado y mentido durante toda su vida.

Sintió la rabia bullir dentro de ella como un volcán. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, apretó las uñas contra sus manos pero no sintió el dolor. Lo único que veía era a Edward y Renée, sus rostros sonrientes mientras la miraban con burla. Su mente era un revoltijo, tenía ganas de gritar para que se fueran. No quería verlos, no quería nada de ellos excepto verlos sufrir.

Sus rostros sonrientes seguían ahí, en medio de la oscuridad del baile. No escuchaba la música ni veía a las personas que la rodeaban sólo podía ver aquellos rostros que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Apretó los dientes y respiro profundo.

No quería tener una crisis en ese lugar.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más calmada y la visión volvió a ser normal caminó un poco. Le faltaba el aire. Salió del salón y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón. Últimamente había tenido muchos colapsos, colapsos donde perdía el sentido de la orientación y de la realidad. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas creando imágenes irreales pero que en su momento parecían _demasiado_ reales.

Cerraba los ojos y veía a su madre y Edward besándose y riendo a su costa. Escuchaba gemidos que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez recordándole todo el dolor que le habían provocado.

Ella sabía que estaba enferma. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijese. Iba a terapia desde hacía dos años para alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, pero no estaban haciendo efecto. Los colapsos estaban ocurriendo cada vez más seguidos, en los lugares más inesperados y eso la asustaba.

No quería terminar volviéndose loca por el odio y el rencor pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a sus deseos…

Decidió volver entrar al baile, camino por el lugar mirando a las personas que conversaban amenamente. Algunos soltaban risas fingidas y comentarios superficiales pero habían otros que parecían estar simplemente conversando. Diviso a Jacob unos metros más allá bailando con la morena que había visto anteriormente. Se veía feliz y complacido de tener a la morena en sus brazos así que Bella decidió no interrumpirlo e ir a ver los objetos que se subastarían.

Casi nunca salía de casa y siempre que lo hacía era por pedido de Jacob. La mayoría del tiempo estaba escribiendo sus novelas, novelas que vendía como pan caliente, las cuales la habían colocado como una de las mujeres más adineradas del país.

Su personalidad y sus miedos le alejaban de las personas. Con las únicas personas que "socializaba" era con Jacob y su editor, nadie más.

Edward.

El nombre se le vino a la cabeza como un flash cegador. Aclaro rápidamente su mente y concentro su vista en aquel hombre parado apenas unos pasos más allá. El nombre de Edward se le vino a la mente y ese hombre era _idéntico_ a él.

Lo observo con precaución sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y las manos le sudaban. Era alto, y tenía la piel igual que Edward. Pero no fue lo que llamo su atención, sus rasgos, su mandíbula… era igual a Edward. No fue hasta que el hombre se volteó y quedó frente a ella que aceptó lo que tanto había temido durante los últimos diez segundos, era Edward.

La última vez que lo vio este le suplicaba que le perdonara. Ella estaba abordando el avión rumbo a Inglaterra y Edward le había seguido para impedir que se marchara. Ella no había podido mirarlo a la cara sin que los ojos le aguasen y ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra cuando él le suplicaba que le perdonase, que todo había sido un error y que le amaba. Recordaba haberle dado una larga mirada buscando algo en él que pudiera cambiar su decisión de irse a Londres pero lo único que vio fue traición y desconsuelo.

Miro a Edward y supo que nunca podría perdonarlo. Quedarse con él sería un error, ella jamás olvidaría…

Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando oyó la voz aterciopelada llamarla.

No había porque intentar huir. Eso no era típico de ella, o por lo menos no lo era de la _nueva_ Bella. La _nueva_ Bella cuadro los hombros y formo una felina sonrisa con sus labios antes de mirar al que había sido su gran amor de secundaria.

Ocultar sus sentimientos se había convertido en una de las cualidades más apreciativas de su carácter. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza si es que ella no quería demostrarlo. Y en estos momentos daba gracias por ello.

Edward Cullen adolescente había sido catastrófico para ella. Tanto para su corazón como para sus hormonas. La había cautivo a niveles extremos… por eso no le sorprendió que su bajo vientre mandara una ola de calor cuando pudo apreciar al Edward adulto.

El maldito era un trozo de pecado andante.

Atrás había quedado el desgarbado adolescente con el cabello sin control. Este Edward era un hombre con todas las letras de la palabra. Desde su cabello broncíneo peinado hacia atrás, pasando por su abdomen plano escondido detrás de una chaqueta elegante, hasta llegar a esa parte de su anatomía que hizo enloquecer a las Swan.

Tanto a ella como a su madre.

Todo ese análisis lo efectuó en unos pocos segundos y con una máscara sonriente que oculto su deseo.

— Nunca pensé volver a verte— dijo Edward mirándola con un sonrisa en el rostro —Y menos aquí… — dijo haciendo referencia a la cena —Nunca fuiste de las personas que le gustaban estas cosas.

Bella se encogió de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

¿Era normal que quisiese darle una patada en las bolas por hablar como si la conociese?

Sin embargo se contuvo y de la mejor manera se las arreglo para decir lenta y sensualmente:

− Ya ves… las personas cambian −

Aquella sencilla frase escondía muchas cosas pero Edward no fue consciente de ello.

− Estas muy guapa −

«Puedes ver idiota… pero jamás tocar» Se dijo en su mente feliz de ver a Edward observarla como si fuese un filete de primera categoría y él, un pobre vagabundo que no había probado bocado durante días.

− Gracias −

Ambos se observaron durante algunos instantes que parecieron horas pero que en realidad no fueron más que unos pocos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Isabella por su parte tenía el sabor amargo del reencuentro en la lengua y temía decir algo que pusiera al descubierto sus sentimientos. Y Edward… bueno… él no sabía que decir.

Cuando Bella tomo aquel avión una parte de su alma se desprendió de él y comenzó a vivir un tormentoso infierno sin poder perdonarse jamás aquella traición. Perder a Bella fue para él el castigo que merecía por sus pecados y su abominable traición, por eso no sabía cómo proceder ahora.

¿Si perder a Bella era su castigo… volver a verla su perdón?

¿Estaba perdonado?

No lo sabía.

El ángel de cabellos castaños estaba frente a él como la misma dama de hielo. Sus ojos le examinaban y por primera vez en años un extraño calor se expandió en su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado como aquella primera vez en que se encontró con ella.

Los años no le habían pasado en vano. El rostro adolescente que él recordaba se había alejado dando paso a una hermosa mujer. Lo único que él podía recordar eran esas pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas las cuales besaba y acariciaba cuando eran novios.

― Creo que es mejor que me marche― dijo Bella.

― ¡No! ― exclamó Edward o más bien gritó. Bella le miró sorprendida aunque rápidamente recompuso su rostro y su máscara de frialdad volvió ―Digo, podríamos conversar un rato. Hace tiempo no nos vemos y… me gustaría saber cómo te ha ido.

«Lo que tú quieres saber es si tengo a alguien en mi cama y si te he superado» dijo para sí misma Bella.

― ¿Podría ser otro día? Realmente estoy cansada…― mintió formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No estaba cansada, pero si quería hablar con Edward y no terminar clavando un cuchillo en él debía de prepararse ― ¿El próximo viernes?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, aturdido.

― Eh… el viernes. ¿Te paso a buscar? ―

Bella pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza...

― No es necesario. Juntémonos en el bar "Midnight Club" a las ocho. Me encargaré de la reserva.

― Está bien. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y…

― El viernes nos ponemos al día― dijo cortante. Se acercó a Edward y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El aroma varonil de Edward la noqueó durante unos instantes. Por un momento se trasladó años atrás a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en medio de grandes bosques. El aroma de Edward la llevó a un prado donde dos adolescentes giraban y reían. La fachada de una hermosa casa blanca apareció y se alejó. Isabella trato de apartarse de Edward sabiendo que aquel beso estaba durando _demasiado_.

Era como ver una película casera hecha con sus recuerdos.

― ¡No!―

Su grito se escuchó en el salón y unas cuantas cabezas se voltearon para observarla. Bella se alejó de Edward sintiendo sus labios arder y los ojos nublarse. No esperó que Edward dijese nada.

― Nos vemos el viernes― dijo antes de marcharse dando grandes zancadas.

.

.

.

Sentada en su cómodo sillón mirando la televisión recordó la noche anterior.

Volver a ver a Edward no estaba entre sus planes. O por lo menos no en sus planes "conscientes"… había parte de su cabeza que ella no controlaba y que era la que más había anhelado encontrarse con él.

Y era precisamente esa parte la que en estos momentos le rogaba por algo de acción.

Ocho años era bastante tiempo para perdonar. O lo era para aquella persona que había escrito o difundido la célebre frase »El tiempo lo cura todo« Si el tiempo lo cura todo… ¿Cuánto tiempo era necesario para perdonar a Edward?

Llevaba ocho años odiándolo y guardando rencor. Y lamentablemente aún sentía que no era suficiente.

Apenas cerraba los ojos las imágenes volvían a su mente azotándola sin contemplación. Su corazón se contraía y sentía la garganta cerrarse. Un fuego crecía dentro de su ser y lo único que podía pensar era »Ellos deben pagar«

Ingenuamente había pensado que cuando viera a Edward nuevamente su odio y esas turbulentas emociones desaparecerían, pero mierda…

…eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos sintiendo ese fuego abrasador inundar su pecho, lo sentía colarse entre sus venas invadiendo todo su cuerpo y espíritu. Se abrazó a si misma confusa sin saber qué hacer.

»Me quemo…«

Abrió los ojos espantada creyendo que el calor que sentía podría venir de algún incendio, pero no. Su casa estaba igual, nada había cambiado.

Excepto ella.

Era ella la que se estaba quemando en un mar de desesperación y odio dejando que aquellos sentimientos la domaran por completo alejando aquella parte racional de la que siempre se jactaba.

»Le odio… le odio tanto que duele«

Llevo una de sus manos al sitio donde se suponía estaba su corazón. Trató de escucharle… trató de escuchar algo que le dijese: detente.

No había nada.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Edward y Renee debían pagar…

¡No podían salir tan libremente de esta!

Ambos hijos de puta se habían acercado a ella creyendo que todo estaba bien. ¿Acaso pensaban que era estúpida? ¡¿Creían que ella había olvidado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa traición? ¿Cómo olvidaría a su madre siendo abrazada y amada por su novio?

¡Eso no se podía olvidar!

No para ella.

Un alma tan pura como la de Isabella no fue capaz de soportar el dolor y todo lo malo lo transformo en odio. Así expresaba su dolor…

No lloraba porque ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

Ahora debía de pensar en cómo destruir a Edward y a su madre. Aunque pensándolo bien Renee ya estaba destruida. Ella no necesitaba ayuda para arruinarse, lo estaba haciendo muy bien solita.

Edward.

Debía de centrarse en Edward.

Una risa brotó de sus labios, una risa sepulcral y grave que retumbo en el lugar como si fuese la ventana oculta a sus sentimientos.

Dejo que la risa brotase hasta que finalmente se calmó. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cuarto. Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y observó su delgado cuerpo…

Apreció sus pequeñas y redondeadas caderas, su cintura estrecha y las largas extremidades que en su tiempo habían sido la perdición de Edward.

Ya no tenía ese cuerpo adolescente que apenas rivalizaba con las chicas del instituto. Ahora era una mujer.

Las siete horas semanales que corría alrededor de Central Park más las estimulantes rutinas de ejercicios sexuales con Jacob habían hecho de su cuerpo algo digno de apreciar (aunque ella lo negara).

Sabía que no era del tipo de belleza impactante que poseían las modelos, pero tampoco estaba mal. Dudaba que Jacob se hubiera acostado con ella si no tuviese un buen cuerpo.

¿Cómo podría sacarle provecho a su cuerpo y hacer que Edward sufriera?

En esos momentos en los que estaba frente al espejo analizándose minuciosamente una idea se le vino a la mente.

Podría acostarse con Edward pero eso no sería nada doloroso, incluso podía decir que sería algo bueno. Después de todo Edward había demostrado disfrutar del sexo… y vaya que lo había demostrado. Pero si enamoraba a Edward y lo seducía…

El amor y el sexo juntos era algo asombroso (ella daba fe de ello) si lograba eso con Edward y luego lo dejaba…

Lo destruiría.

El ego de los hombres era frágil y no había razón alguna para que el ego de Edward fuese diferente al de los demás. Si lograba destruir su amor propio lo dejaría en la nada. No sería ni tan horrible como las cosas que él le provoco pero por lo menos podría disfrutar su dolor…

No se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Con la resolución tomada se vistió y tomó las llaves del coche que raramente usaba ya que prefería andar en metro debido a los grandes atascos que se producían en la ciudad. Manejó hasta el centro comercial donde estacionó junto a los demás coches. Las personas que pasaban a su lado ni la miraban, algo que no le sorprendía. A pesar de que sus libros fueran denominados por los críticos literarios como 'lo mejor de las últimas décadas' mantenía un perfil bajo. Daba gracias por ello, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no soportaría el agobio que suponía tener a un ejército de chicas adolescentes queriendo saber hasta cuanto calzas.

La tienda de lencería femenina no estaba tan llena como había temido y una agradable dependienta se acerco para ayudarle a escoger su compra. Adhiriéndose a su plan desechó de inmediato las bragas con dibujos y se fue por las braguitas más pequeñas que no dejaban nada a la vista. Casi nunca compraba de esas, no tenía sentido comprarse esas pequeñas prendas si nadie más que ella sabría que las llevaba.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Durante casi una hora estuvo escogiendo la lencería más coqueta, todo con el mismo fin: volver loco a Edward.

Al final de la tarde ya tenía un nuevo guardarropa compuesto por los más elegantes y atrevidos vestidos.

Contenta por el resultado pasó al salón de belleza donde no escatimo en dinero y tiempo para quedar completamente renovada. Al final del día ya estaba lista.

Lista para poner en marcha el plan.

Los días pasaron lentamente y ella los dedico a prepararse para poder seducir a Edward. Habían películas bastante ilustrativas y bastante material por internet. AL principio se había sentido insegura, pero luego de poner en práctica uno de los trucos con Jacob y ver el resultado, decidió que todo estaba bien.

Lo único que quedaba era hacer caer a Edward.

.

.

.

El "Midnight Club" era un lugar bastante bullicioso a esa hora de la noche, sobre todo los días viernes. Bella estaba sentada en la barra luciendo un ajustado vestido rojo que abrazaba todas sus curvas mientras bebía una copa de whisky escocés. Necesitaba sentirse valiente y no tan cuerda para poder sentirse cómoda frente al papel que debía de realizar.

Había llegado unos minutos antes de lo acordado para estar más ambientada y relajada. Esperaba que Edward llegase pronto. Mientras antes empezara… más rápido terminaría con su ego.

Un aroma en particular llamó su atención y su cuerpo se tensó. De inmediato supo que Edward ya estaba allí. Desde siempre su cuerpo había funcionado como un radar sincronizado cada vez que él se acercaba…

Inhaló profundamente y contó hasta tres antes de voltear lentamente aún con el vaso en la mano.

Edward estaba impecablemente vestido y tuvo que admitir que estaba demasiado apetecible con esos pantalones oscuros más la camisa blanca que dejaba a la vista su perfecto y duro pecho.

¿Apetecible? Mierda, esa palabra se quedaba corta.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa ladina y Bella se regañó por ser tan obvia. La idea era que él la desease hasta límites insospechados, no que creyese que ella estaba desesperada por él.

Se puso de pie y lentamente se acerco hasta Edward dejando que él pudiese apreciar el escote de su vestido.

Lo sintió respirar pesado y sonrió para sí misma.

― Estas muy guapo ésta noche…― arrastró las palabras con un notable deseo sexual detrás de ella logrando que los ojos de Edward se abrieran al máximo.

― Tú también estas guapísima ―

― Gracias. ¿Nos sentamos o vamos a bailar? ―

Edward miró la pista de baile que estaba unos metros más allá y donde unas cuantas parejas bailaban y se besuqueaban. Bella vio la duda en sus ojos y de inmediato tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la pista.

Tenía que cansarlo un poco para que estuviese más susceptible a sus coqueteos.

La canción cambió y Bella lo agradeció. Era la canción apropiada para poder rozar a Edward y mostrarle los atributos que tenía.

Llevo sus manos hasta su cuello pegando su cuerpo al de él. Al principio pareció sorprendido pero de inmediato aceptó el juego y acercó su rostro hasta su oído donde sopló y dejó un beso.

Bella se estremeció por el contacto y soltó una risita.

Edward ya había caído.

Los toqueteos comenzaron casi al final de la canción cuando Bella llevo una de las manos de Edward a su cadera. Edward la afirmó firmemente haciendo que ambas pelvis se juntaran. Ambos soltaron un jadeo por lo bajo y Bella se alejó un poco contenta de la respuesta de Edward.

― ¿Vamos a tomar una copa? ¡Estoy muerta de calor!― dijo echándose viento con las manos. Edward asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a la barra donde él pidió dos cervezas.

― Hace tiempo no bailaba de esa forma― confesó Edward dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

― Yo tampoco― mintió Bella. La verdad era que Jacob siempre la obligaba a bailar…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bella miró a Edward y apretó los puños molesta. Se comportaba como si fuesen viejos amigos, ni siquiera había dado una referencia al dolor que le había causado antes.

Estúpido.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― preguntó Edward confuso al ver como ella apretaba la botella de cerveza fuertemente. De inmediato aflojó la mano y negó con la cabeza buscando una excusa rápida.

― No, solo recordé algo…―r respondió formando una sonrisa para quitarle la tensión al ambiente ―Es muy estúpido en realidad. Así que da igual…

― Nunca pensé que volvería a verte…― murmuró Edward bebiendo de su cerveza. ― Cuando te fuiste dije "La perdí, olvídala" y ahora estoy bebiendo junto a ti…

― Yo tampoco pensé volver a verte. Es bueno compartir tiempo juntos…

Bella notó que la situación ya no tenía nada de 'erótica' y Edward estaba tratando de llevarla a la zona 'emocional'… quizás eso sería bueno para su venganza.

― Estas hermosa…― murmuró mirándola fijamente con los ojos brillantes. Se acercó y deslizó su dedo índice sobre su rostro. Bella sintió las mejillas enrojecer. Era una caricia tan íntima y sencilla…

De pronto el rostro de Edward estuvo _muchísimo_ más cerca. Tan cerca que Bella pudo sentir su respiración y el aroma de su perfume. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro y un silencio agradable se posaba entre ambos. Bella fue la primera en dar el paso y juntar los labios con los de Edward.

La boca de Edward tenía una extraña combinación de cerveza mezclado con menta.

«Al parecer le siguen gustando las pastillas de menta»

Sus lenguas se juntaron en medio del beso y el contacto hizo que ambos gimieran. El beso se sentía tan bien…

Bella se encargo de acortar aún más las distancias poniéndose de pie sin cortar el beso y sentándose en las rodillas de Edward quien gustoso la tomó entre sus brazos para seguir besándola.

Bella llevo sus manos al cabello de Edward, acarició el espeso y sedoso cabello logrando que Edward suspirase contra sus labios. Lentamente el beso se terminó y alejaron sus rostros unos pocos centímetros.

―Tu sabor sigue siendo el mismo― ronroneó Edward depositando un beso en su cuello. Dejó su boca ahí e inhalo profundamente ―Y tu aroma… Dios, sigues oliendo como una diosa.

― ¿A qué huelo? ―

― Fresias… deliciosas y perfectas fresias.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso. Bella realmente estaba disfrutando del beso. Los labios de Edward eran adictivos y sus manos la tocaban en las zonas precisas para hacerla suspirar.

Hasta que el rostro de Renée se le vino a la mente.

Apretó los ojos y besó a Edward con furia contenida. Renée aún estaba en su mente pero la ignoró. El rostro de su madre le sonrió con sorna y mordió el labio de Edward.

Él soltó un gemido de dolor y trato de alejarse pero ella se lo impidió.

Esa era una de las razones de por qué se subió a aquel avión. Sabía que jamás podría perdonar a Edward ni sacar los rostros burlescos de su mente.

Por eso debía pagar. Debía pagar por haberla roto de aquella forma, por arruinar cualquier oportunidad amorosa que tuviera en el futuro.

Y claro que pagaría.

― Vamos a bailar… tengo unas calorías que quemar― dijo con voz sensual. Edward se dejó guiar hasta la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Aquella no fue la primera vez que ellos salieron, claro que no. Bella sabía que la conquista no debía ser realizada en una sola cita, mientras más tiempo pasaran juntos… más profunda seria la herida de Edward.

― Tienes una llamada― dijo Jacob trayendo el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano ―Es tu _principito_― dijo en tono burlesco mientras dibujaba corazones en el aire con los dedos.

Bella le enseñó el dedo del medio y se alejó con el teléfono en la mano. Jacob no tenía idea de su plan y era mejor así. Estaba segura que él jamás aprobaría su venganza… sobre todo porque primero tendría que confesarle lo que Edward le había hecho.

― ¿Edward?― preguntó.

― ¿Quién más… o es que acaso tienes a otro _principito _que yo no sepa?― dijo con voz burlesca. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo. ―No me respondas no quiero que rompas mi corazón.

«Si tan solo no hubieras roto mi corazón… no tendría que romper el tuyo»

― Muy gracioso Edward… ¿Para qué llamas? ―

― ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente llamar a mi novia?

Novia…

En algún momento del pasado a ella le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra en sus labios. Pero ahora lo único que le recordaba era que tenía que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Por más guapo y agradable que fuese Edward no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Cada vez que él la besaba su mente se llenaba de imágenes y gemidos…

― Claro que si…

― Pues bien. Pero te estoy llamando para que vengas a mi casa… quiero mostrarte algo.

― ¿Hoy?

― Si, ¿Puedes venir o tienes algún inconveniente?― pregunto con la voz vacilante. ―Si no puedes no importa… podemos juntarnos otro día.

Le gustaría decirle que no. Negarse a ir a su departamento pero no podía. Sabía que detrás de esa invitación se escondían muchas cosas y ya era hora de completar su plan o por lo menos llevar a cabo lo más importante de todo.

Acostarse con Edward…

― Claro que puedo. No tengo nada que hacer…

― Pues te espero.

― Voy para allá― y la comunicación se corto.

Fue a su habitación y como estaba recién bañada solo se cambió de ropa. Eligió las braguitas más pequeñas y excitantes que tenía de su nuevo guardarropa. Se vistió con una blusa color blanco ajustada, con los primeros botones abiertos y unos ajustadísimos pantalones de tela negra.

Antes de salir se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y luego salió.

― ¡Que tengas una buena noche gatita!― grito Jacob desde el interior del departamento. ― ¡Compra condones!

Bella escuchó la risa de su amigo y rodó los ojos ante su vulgaridad. Jacob nunca cambiaria…

Edward se había comprado un lote en una zona alejada de la ciudad. Y a pesar de no estar en la zona _chic_ tenía una vista maravillosa y era muy bonito.

Manejó por las calles de la ciudad planeando en su mente como llevar a cabo el encuentro. Lo mejor era que tomaran unas cuantas copas y luego…

Bueno, luego se dejaría llevar.

Estacionó su carro y entró al edificio donde el agradable portero la saludo antes de dejarla subir hacia el piso de Edward.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y ella avanzo sin percatarse del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Si no hubiera sido por los brazos que la rodearon hubiera caído de golpe.

― Mierda― masculló entre dientes.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Edward soltándola al ver que ya estaba más o menos estabilizada.

― Sí, eso creo. No te vi…

― Me di cuenta― dijo irónico Edward. ―Vamos, entremos.

El diseño del lugar gritaba por todas partes su nombre. A pesar de haber contratado diseñadores había dejado claro que estilo quería en su hogar. En el salón no había nada más que unos cómodos sillones de cuerpo y un hermoso piano de cola color negro.

Bella recordó que a Edward le encanta tocar el piano.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar?―

― Sí, estoy acalorada ―mintió.

Edward desapareció detrás de unas persianas que dividían el lugar y ella aprovechó la instancia para observar los detalles que en su última visita había pasado por alto.

Había venido al departamento de Edward pero habían estado con las luces apagadas mirando una película y realmente no había mirado muy bien el lugar.

En las paredes habían unos cuadros con formas extrañas que para ella no tenían ningún sentido. Uno de ellos le llamo la atención; era un cuadro con un fondo azul y unas manchas marrones con las cuales se dibujaba el cabello de una mujer pálida.

A pesar de que no le gustaba ese tipo de pintura se acercó a ver los detalles. Algo en aquel cuadro le parecía extrañamente familiar.

No fue hasta que vio la pequeña firma en la parte inferior que recordó donde lo había visto.

Las iniciales eran claras "R.H"... Renée Higginbotham, el nombre de su madre. Nunca había visto todo tan rojo como hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando Renée se había acercado como si fueran grandes amigas, ni cuando las chicas de la secundaria habían publicado una foto intima de su madre en el periódico escolar.

Nunca.

¿Cómo Edward podía tener en su hogar un cuadro de ella después de todo lo que esa mujer les había ocasionado?

No podía entenderlo.

Él decía estar arrepentido de sus acciones pero con ese cuadro solo le estaba demostrando una cosa: era un hijo de puta y merecía pagar.

Ella había visto a su madre hace casi dos meses… y ese cuadro era el que ella le había señalado en la exposición. Eso quería decir que Edward la había visto después…

¿Después o antes de su reencuentro? ¿Después o antes de pedirle perdón?

Vio el cuadro con furia. La mujer de la pintura parecía estarse riendo de ella. No, no de nuevo. Los gemidos de Renee retumbaron en su mente y pareció volver en el tiempo.

Abrió los ojos espantada mirando a su alrededor, pero ya no estaba en el salón de Edward. Ahora estaba en la modesta casa de Forks de pie junto a las escaleras con las bolsas de las compras en las manos. Sintió los ojos aguarse al verse a si misma nuevamente de pie caminando hacia el momento que arruinó su vida.

¡No subas!

No lo hagas…

Trató de detenerse pero sus miembros se movieron solos. Notó que no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo, solo gobernaba sus sentimientos…

La Bella adolescente dejó las bolsas a mitad de la escalera y subió temerosa de encontrar a algún maestro o padre de familia, sin saber que al entrar al cuarto de su madre no encontraría a ningún hombre casado sino a su novio.

¡Detente!

La puerta estaba entreabierta y los gemidos se oían fuertes y poderosos. Iba a empujar la puerta pero se arrepintió. Las cosas que su madre hacia no eran cosa suya…

»Más fuerte Edward«

¡No, no, no, no!

Edward. ¿Habían muchos Edward en Forks cierto? Claro… que no.

» ¿Te gusta bebe… así de rápido? «

Aquella voz que solo horas atrás había estado susurrándole palabras de amor ahora estaba gritando el nombre de su madre. Una parte de si le decía que no abriera la puerta…

¡No lo hagas! Eso nos destruirá… vete.

Algo le decía en su interior que si abría esa puerta su vida jamás seria la misma. Con ambas manos empujó la puerta dejando que esta se abriera lentamente. En su interior tenía la esperanza que no fuera _su_ Edward y se tratara de otra persona con el mismo nombre y su mismo timbre de voz. Pero sus peticiones no fueron aceptadas.

En la cama de su madre estaba él. Tomando a Renee por las caderas mientras ella saltaba sobre él disfrutando del acto sexual como si no hubiera un mañana. Ajena a que unos cuantos metros más allá estaba una linda y tímida adolescente a quien le acababan de romper el corazón y aniquilado su alma.

― ¿Qué… que…?― la oración jamás había sido completada. Ella no había sabido que decir.

» ¿Qué están haciendo?« Aquella pregunta habría sido la pregunta más estúpida ya que la respuesta era obvia: follando.

La Bella adolescente estaba de pie sin saber que hacer mientras que la Bella adulta trataba de salir de sus recuerdos. Ya suficiente había tenido con todas las pesadillas a lo largo de su vida repitiéndole la escena como un video interminable.

― ¡Bella! ¡Bella!― aquella voz no estaba en sus recuerdos y ella lo sabía. A pesar de estar viendo al Edward adolescente tomar sus ropas y vestirse sabia que ese grito no había venido de él… sino del otro Edward.

Así como habían dos Bella… también habían dos Edward. Un Edward joven e inmaduro que había mentido y jugado con su corazón, y el otro… el otro era un Edward mayor. Muchísimo más maduro e interesante. Pero ambos tenían algo en común, seguían siendo los mismos traidores de siempre.

En otro momento se hubiera aferrado a la voz de Edward que la llamaba desesperado. Pero en ese momento no lo hizo.

Se quedo ahí perdida en su memoria reviviendo el momento más doloroso de su existencia. Vio a Renée desesperada pidiéndole disculpas mientras ella hacia el equipaje y tomaba los boletos de equipaje que los miembros del comité habían sacado para ella en caso que quisiese aceptar la beca de Londres. Vio a Edward llorar tratando de explicarle lo idiota que había sido…

»No estaba pensando...«

No, él no lo había pensado.

Y eso era lo que más dolía. ¿Si él la amaba porque le había dañado? Se supone que cuando uno ama no daña a la persona amada. Se supone que uno haría cualquier cosa por esa persona pero jamás dañarla…

― ¡Bella… respóndeme! ―

Sintió un golpe en su rostro y su película de recuerdos terminó.

Batió las pestañas desorientada. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se removía inquietamente bajo los brazos de Edward.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y esa extraña sensación de furia había despertado expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Miró a Edward quien parecía preocupado…

¿Preocupado por ella o por su madre?

― ¿Estás bien? ―

Aquella pregunta fue demasiado.

¿Estaba bien? ¡No, no lo estaba! Quería matarlo… quería matarlo por haberle hecho tanto daño. Por seguir traicionándola…

Quería destrozarlo a golpes por haber mirado a su madre como a una mujer.

Quería matarlo por jamás haberla amado.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba porque hizo que ella lo amase a tal extremo de volverla loca.

― No…

― ¿Quieres ir al médico? No te ves bien cielo…

¿Cielo? Ella no era cielo. Ella jamás seria cielo. Ella era infierno y condena, era dolor y mentiras… no cielo.

"Cuando amas a alguien no quieres hacerle daño"

Ella tampoco quería. En su estado de odio y desesperación tampoco quería. Amaba a Edward y siempre lo haría. Por eso estaba tan desesperada…

¿Cómo podría sacarse ese dolor del pecho si jamás podría hacerle daño? Por más que quisiera… por más que su pecho gritara por venganza ella no podría hacerle daño.

Enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil se lanzó sobre los labios de Edward salvajemente. Introdujo su lengua en su boca tomándolo por sorpresa. Durante unos leves segundos él no respondió pero quizás sintió lo que ella estaba demostrando en ese beso.

«Me estás perdiendo… rescátame»

Las manos de Bella fueron de inmediato a la camisa de Edward, impacientemente desabrochó los primeros botones antes de tomar la camisa y jalarla haciendo que los botones restantes saltaran lejos.

Si a Edward le molestó, no lo dijo.

El pecho de Edward estaba duro y fibroso. Posó sus manos en él y aprovechó la posición para poder tocarlo y deleitarse con el cuerpo que hace tanto tiempo no tocaba.

Edward no perdió el tiempo e hizo que ella se sacara la blusa por la cabeza, dejando a la vista su encantador brasier que rápidamente quedó en el suelo junto al resto de la ropa. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista de Edward quien los miraba maravillado como si nunca hubiese visto los senos de una mujer.

Algo que a Bella le pareció ridículo teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían tenido bastante sesiones sexuales en la adolescencia.

― Son hermosos…― murmuró antes de tomar uno con la boca y agarrar el otro con la mano. Bella jadeó y aprovechó de enroscar sus piernas en la cadera de Edward. Bajó la mano hacia el bulto que se notaba en los pantalones y lo apretó logrando un jadeo por parte de él. ―No hagas eso. Voy a terminar corriéndome antes de estar desnudo―bromeó.

Aunque por su tono de voz Bella supo que había sido una advertencia.

Advertencia que ella ignoró.

Hábilmente desabrochó el botón del pantalón y lo bajó lo suficiente como para poder deslizar su mano dentro y acariciar el miembro que resaltaba bajo el bóxer negro. Deslizó su mano de arriba hasta abajo escuchando los gemidos que Edward daba.

De pronto fue empujada hasta caer sobre el gigantesco sofá de cuero y antes de que pudiera notarlo Edward estuvo sobre ella quitándole rápidamente su pantalón, y de paso, arrojando el suyo.

― Eres hermosa… ―

Bella cerró los ojos. Sabía que esta sería la última vez que estaría con Edward. Lo había decidido minutos atrás. Luego se marcharía a cualquier parte del planeta y trataría de sanarse.

No podía seguir así… no podía seguir odiando de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo la única que terminaba dañada era ella misma. Era ella la que se estaba matando a si misma…

― Calla y bésame― ordenó rodeándolo con los brazos atrayéndole hacia ella.

Al igual que siempre la boca de Edward sabía a menta, refrescante y adictiva menta.

Edward fue depositando besos por su pecho hasta su vientre donde dejó diversas caricias incluyendo un sonoro chupón que de seguro dejaría marcas en su piel. Bella jadeaba en busca de aire. Se sentía tan libre…

Jamás se había sentido así. Ni siquiera Jacob podía igualar las sensaciones que Edward le hacía sentir.

Y eso que aún no llegaba a la penetración.

Edward tomó el borde la braguita y lentamente la deslizo hasta terminar con ellas en sus manos. En un acto sumamente erótico se llevo la prenda hasta su nariz e inhalo el aroma como si fuese el más exquisito perfume.

― Fabulosa.

Bella abrió las piernas dándole espacio a Edward para que se acomodase entre medio de ellas pero él no lo hizo. Acercó su rostro al centro de su feminidad y soplo al igual que aquella noche.

Mierda.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella quien apretó los dientes tratando de no soltar un gemido. Nuevamente una corriente de aire llego a su zona y cuando creía que podía controlarlo, sintió los dedos de Edward abrir sus labios vaginales como si estuviese en busca de algo.

Luego sintió como su lengua se deslizaba hacia dentro y ya no pudo aguantarlo. Soltó un gemido más parecido a un grito mientras tomaba la cabeza de Edward y lo empujaba contra su centro.

Edward parecía disfrutar porque los sonidos de su boca eran demasiado sensuales.

― Más rápido…

Y así fue.

Edward introdujo dos dedos dentro de la cavidad sacándolos y volviendo a introducirlos a una velocidad alarmante provocando que Bella gritara y se corriera en más de una ocasión.

― Ven aquí― dijo Bella

Cuando Edward estuvo a la altura de su cabeza Bella hizo que se voltearan quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Sus sexos se rozaban creando sensaciones que no ella no podía explicar.

― Joder… se siente tan bien― gimió Bella tomando el pene de Edward para llevarlo hasta su centro. Cuando ya estuvo ubicado se dejo caer haciendo que el miembro de Edward entrara de golpe en ella ― Pero ahora se siente mucho mejor.

― ¡Mierda!―gruñó Edward tomándola de las caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar― ¿Rápido o despacio?

Era la última noche…

Y ya estaba cansada de hacerlo tan lento.

― Duro. Lo quiero rápido y duro.

Las estocadas eran profundas y rápidas. Tal como lo había pedido a Edward…

Todos sus músculos estaban tensos y el placer que sentía estaba llegando a límites insospechables. Escuchó el grito de Edward y cerró las piernas logrando que la fricción fuese aún mayor. Edward aceleró los movimientos y ella supo que él estaba a punto de venirse…

― ¿Te gusta bebe… así de rápido?

Aquella sencilla pregunta hizo que sus ojos se aguasen y el pecho se le apretara. La imagen de la habitación vino a su cabeza y se sintió sucia. No dejó de moverse pero el placer había sido radicalmente cambiado por el dolor.

― ¿Más…? ¿Quieres más?

― Sí, por favor―su voz apenas fue un murmullo.

Edward continúo embistiendo hasta que de pronto explotó. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Bella mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Edward. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

― ¿Estás bien…?

No lo estaba.

Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando los gemidos volvieron a su mente, esta vez de manera mucho más fuerte y letal. Se veía a si misma en el cuarto de su madre...

Veía el rostro sonriente de Renée y su desagradable voz.

»Ahora estamos compartiendo el mismo hombre. Él se acostó contigo pero siempre me va a desear a mí. Jamás serás suficiente para nadie. No lo fuiste para tu padre. No lo fuiste para mí… y tampoco lo has sido para Edward. No vales nada»

Sacudió la cabeza y rogó para que todo terminara.

Estaba tan rota.

El acto que se suponía tenía que ser de amor y de compromiso había sido solo una despedida y una forma de olvidar.

No había funcionado.

¡Todo era culpa de Edward!

La había arruinado. Mierda. Ella jamás podría estar con él… jamás podría ser su novia ni la madre de sus hijos. No, no iba a ser nada de ello porque nunca lo perdonaría. Y no era porque no quisiera sino porque no podía. No podía olvidar…

Golpeó el pecho de Edward con sus puños dejando que su llanto fluyera.

Por alguna extraña razón Edward no se quejó ni trató de quitarla de encima. Se limitó a afirmarla de las caderas y a mirarla con dulzura mientras ella lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que cayó nuevamente sobre él llorando con pena.

Edward se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella dejó que él la llevara. La depositó dentro de la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Se acostó a su lado y beso su frente mientras ella lloraba en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

Podía contarle sus temores a Edward y dejar expuesto nuevamente su corazón, o también podía tomar sus cosas y marcharse para nunca volver. La segunda opción parecía bastante tentadora hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Edward rodearla con sus brazos dejando que la cabeza de ella descansara en el pecho de él.

― Sé que tienes miedo cariño… y es mi culpa― la voz de Edward estaba cargada de dolor. ― En el pasado te dañé de la manera más horrible y rompí tu fe en mí. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que nunca… a pesar de las decisiones que tomes con respecto a nosotros, dejaré de amarte.

El llanto de Bella aumentó porque sintió que Edward le estaba abriendo su alma. Ella le miró a través de las lágrimas y lo que vio le dolió.

Edward parecía mucho más viejo. Se veía como un hombre cansado, como si su vida hubiera sido muy difícil. En ese momento Bella se preguntó algo

» ¿Cómo se sintió él luego de perderme?«

Ella jamás se había preguntado eso. Su dolor la había cegado hasta dejarla incapaz de ver el dolor ajeno.

― Era tan estúpido. Aquella tarde estaba caliente y necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos… ¡Mierda! Jamás había mirado a tu madre como nada más que tu madre hasta que ella me abordo a la entrada de tu casa. Ni siquiera supe bien lo que ocurrió hasta que te vi ahí… tan dolida y tan rota.

― Era mi madre Edward… te acostaste con mi madre sin importarte nada de lo que habíamos construido.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? Llevo años odiándome a mí mismo por los errores que cometí aquella tarde. Durante ocho años he tenido un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba vivir…― el tono de voz disminuyó hasta ser un murmullo ―No quiero justificar mi acción. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca me he perdonado. Así como tampoco jamás he perdonado a tu madre por haber jugado con un adolescente.

― Estoy rota Edward. Ya no puedo amar… cada vez que cierro los ojos revivo ese momento y una parte de mi se muere. Cada vez que pienso en mi madre deseo matarla… ¿Lo ves? Cielos, quiero asesinar a mi madre. ¿Conoces alguna persona cuerda que quiera hacerlo?

Edward la apretó contra sí.

― Tengo miedo Edward… tengo miedo de perderme a mí misma. Tengo miedo de un día cerrar los ojos y jamás despertar de aquella pesadilla. Tengo miedo de jamás poder perdonarte…

―Estaré contigo preciosa. Te ayudaré a mirar hacia delante…―los labios de Edward chocaron contra los suyos. Ambos se besaron disfrutando del sabor de las lágrimas saladas que ambos derramaban. ― Sé que piensan que el odio te destruyó Bella. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que no es así. Tu alma es demasiado pura para ser destruida por tu novio y tu madre infiel. Eres demasiado fuerte para dejarte vencer por personas estúpidas que no supimos valorar tu amor.

― Me estoy volviendo loca. Es como si tuviera una película casera en mi cabeza con todos esos recuerdos. Mi cerebro crea ilusiones Edward. Veo a Renée burlándose de mí diciéndome lo poco que valgo… y lo peor es que ella tiene razón. Jamás he sido suficientemente buena para nadie. Ni para ti, ni para ella… ¡Ni siquiera para mi padre!

― Saldremos de ésta amor. Tienes personas que te adoran…, ese amigo tuyo Jacobo, te adora.

― Jacob―corrigió Bella. ― Pero él jamás ha sabido lo que me ocurre. Siempre lo he escondido…

― Ya es hora que lo dejes salir. Si quieres golpearme y sacar esa rabia que tienes puedes hacerlo, yo no me quejaré. Sé que podemos… lo sé ―tomó una de las manos de Bella y la llevó hacia donde se suponía estaba su corazón ―Mi corazón me lo dice. Mi corazón te ha extrañado y él sabe que podemos hacerlo juntos.

―El mío también te extrañó ―confesó Bella besándolo nuevamente ― ¿Crees que lo vamos a lograr? ¿Crees que mis recuerdos se vayan?― preguntó esperanzada ― ¿En verdad lo crees?

―No creo que tus recuerdos se vayan preciosa― dijo besando su nariz. Bella frunció el seño confusa ― Yo nunca olvidaré que pasé ocho años alejado de ti por aquel acto tan cruel que cometí. Así como tu tampoco olvidaras que una vez rompí tu corazón. Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que juntos construiremos otros recuerdos… unos recuerdos tan hermosos que jamás tendrás tiempo de pensar en los otros.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a lagrimear con fuerza. Aquello había sido lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho.

― Va a hacer difícil. No lo niego… vas a tener miedo y yo también. Pero lo vamos a hacer juntos. Fui yo quien te provocó ese odio… fui yo quien te destruyó, y seré solamente yo quien te ayude a vivir y sanarte. Porque así como te destruí, así te construiré mi preciosa Bella.

Con aquella promesa ambos unieron sus labios sellando un pacto que no sería nada fácil de cumplir. Ella estaba demasiado dañada, pero él le ayudaría.

Porque él la amaba y jamás querría volver a dañarla como lo había hecho aquella vez en ese pequeño pueblito de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del OS así como yo disfrute el escribirlo. Como leyeron arriba este OS va dedicado a la Kote por su ayuda y los consejos que me dio como mi muy especial Beta (¡Muchas gracias!) y también va para aquellas niñas que leen mis demás historias y se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :D <em>**

**_Es la primera vez que participo en un Contest y estoy muy contenta con el resultado._**

**_Espero sus reviews y cuando sea el tiempo de las votaciones dejare una nota así que quizás desean dejar la historias en 'alerta' :3_**

**_Nos estamos viendo en las demás historias :D_**

**_MillaC:_**


End file.
